Heridas de dragón
by Azdree
Summary: Charlie Weasley sabe que tiene serios traumas que sanar. Sabe que existen temas que debe dejar de evadir. También sabe que ahora tiene al mejor dragón del mundo a su lado y que ha decidido amarlo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Heridas de dragón.**

**Disclaimer: **Personajes y criaturas mágicas no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, lo único mío dentro de esto, son las ganas de escribir y jugar con sus personajes.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

><p><strong>Noviembre del 2,000. <strong>

A Charlie Weasley definitivamente le gustaban los dragones. Amaba cuidarlos, alimentarlos, entrenarlos e incluso estar al pendiente de sus necesidades. En alguna ocasión uno de sus compañeros se atrevió a insinuarle que su amor por los dragones era no poco menos que enfermizo, después de discutir con él acaloradamente, no volvió a molestarlo. No creía que su amor por esas criaturas fuese malo, cierto que eran lo más importante para él, tanto como su familia, pero no pensaba que fuese enfermizo, solo no se imaginaba a sí mismo estando en otro lugar, haciendo otras cosas, viviendo de manera diferente.

Hacía un día agradable, el clima era cálido y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, perfecto para entrenar en su juego favorito, su última creación: Escapa del dragón.

Un Cola-cuerno Húngaro le gruñó y Charlie le sonrió en un intento de provocarlo, y puede que le haya entendido porque volvió a gruñirle. Jack, como le llamaron, había llegado horas antes; lo encontraron aterrorizando muggles a las afueras de Escocia, así que al atraparlo lo llevaron a la reserva y ahora se encontraba sujeto a una cadena que lo retenía sin dañarlo mientras terminaban de preparar su hábitat. Dio pequeños saltitos con los pies y con una última provocación a Jack —o eso intentó— echó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo. Esa sensación era adrenalina pura, se sentía bien; el dragón no podía atraparlo si corría lo suficientemente rápido, si corría muy lento, bueno, era hora de visitar la enfermería, o quizá algo peor.

El dragón lo persiguió lo que la cadena en su cuello le permitió, sonrió al verse libre y comprobar que en efecto, seguía siendo igual o más rápido desde la llegada del último dragón, Misky.

Se relajó y alzó los brazos en señal de éxito, los vitores de sus amigos no tardaron en escucharse, la mirada reprobatoria de su jefe tampoco tardó en llegar. En un último intento del que nadie se percató, el dragón escupió fuego, para cuando quiso correr, ya era demasiado tarde. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, lo único que sintió fue calor y dolor, mucho dolor.

* * *

><p>Charlie Weasley sabe que tiene traumas severos que atender. Alguien superficial podría decirle que su trauma más notorio de seguro era haber crecido en la pobreza. Una persona no tan superficial, o con un buen sentido común, le diría que fue la pérdida de Fred. De verdad a él no le importaba no haber estado lleno de lujos, ropa nueva con frecuencia o numerosos regalos en fechas especiales, poseía una familia increíble que amaba y le amaban; cierto que existieron ocasiones en las que deseaba más, y le molestaba no poder tener ese más, sin embargo, no era su prioridad. La muerte de Fred, seguía siendo algo que no podía superar, era su hermano, y una batalla se lo arrancó a él y su familia, George no había vuelto a sonreír, y su madre aún lloraba cuando por equivocación pronunciaba su nombre.<p>

Sabía que en cada familia una persona es indispensable, ya sea porque saca a todos adelante, es la alegría personificada, o algunas otras razones. Fred y George eran la alegría, sus bromas sacaban más de una cana a su madre del enojo, pero en el fondo ella sonreía con afecto. Y perder a Fred fue devastador.

Gradualmente, cada uno fue encontrando su escape a ese dolor. Podía hacerse el tonto, empero, tenía que ser honesto, sabía que esos juegos con los dragones eran el suyo. Tal vez por ese motivo aún lo dejaban practicarlos, quizás sumada un poco de lástima.

Hacía un rato que había recuperado la conciencia, estaba boca abajo en lo que con seguridad era una camilla y su espalda escocía y dolía. En ese lapso, se encontró pensando en muchas cosas.

Abrió los ojos sin ganas y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, un medimago hizo acto de presencia. Mateo, alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño y la cara llena de diminutas pecas. Le sonrió ligeramente.

—Esta vez sí que la has hecho en grande Charlie —dijo con reproche.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó en cambio, con una mueca y soltando un quejido cuando intentó incorporarse y el dolor se lo impidió.

—Ni te muevas —tomó el archivo de una mesilla cercana, repasando el historial—. El fuego te provocó unas graves quemaduras, te desmayaste al instante por el dolor, me sorprende que sigas vivo. Da las gracias que estabas en la reserva y no en un área exterior —una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la quitó al instante—; sin embargo, el jefe está muy molesto contigo. Tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para que no considerasen a Jack un peligro, a ti un inepto y a él un estúpido. Más de lo usual.

Su expresión se ensombreció y no quiso ni imaginarse lo que el jefe le diría cuando se recuperase. De repente fue como si el escozor hubiera aumentado y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de volver a desmayarse. Sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue:

—¿Sabes? Me gustan tus frases muggles.

* * *

><p>—¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡¿Está loco o algo así?! Sus gritos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, y ante la mirada furiosa de Charlie Weasley, su jefe murmuró un hechizo silenciador.<p>

Ashton tenía que reconocer que ese muchacho frente a él era el mejor en su trabajo, lograba domar al dragón más fiero y exaltar al más tranquilo, algunos le querían como un hermano, otros pocos no le tenían un real aprecio, y aunque eso no le importaba, lo que le dolía era tener que dejarlo ir unas semanas, hacía demasiado bien su trabajo. Estuvo ignorándolo mientras arriesgaba su vida "jugando" con los dragones, alla él si quería terminar con el cuerpo rasguñado o magullado, pero el hecho de poner su vida al borde de la muerte era algo que no se podía ignorar. Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, Charlie, mi decisión ya está tomada. El ceño fruncido y las manos temblorosas le asustaron un poco.

—Ashton, esto es mi vida —murmuró.

—Y por ser tu vida, debes tenerle más aprecio —apoyó las manos en su barbilla y lo observó detenidamente—. Casi lo echas a perder; estuve charlando con algunas personas que deseaban tu baja inmediata. Así que les comenté que te daría unas vacaciones porque era eso lo que necesitabas, y que después de ellas regresarías como nuevo.

El pelirrojo sintió como una ira helada lo embargaba, dio dos pasos al frente y estrelló sus puños en el escritorio.

—Ashton, no. Me niego. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Me niego!

—Decisión tomada. Cinco semanas libres, ¡ve y sé feliz con tu familia en ese periodo! ¡Ahora largo de aquí!

El sonoro portazo fue lo último que se escuchó en esa oficina el resto del día.

* * *

><p>¿Qué debía hacer ahora? La furia aún lo invadía cuando recordaba a su jefe y esa dichosa decisión, se tornaba más fuerte cuando se ponía a pensar que era el culpable, si no hubiese creado esos juegüitos para nada sanos, no estaría en su situación actual, podría seguir cuidando dragones, dándoles mantenimiento y ayudándoles en su crecimiento. Después de la ira, venía la tristeza, deseaba con fervor estar en la reserva, en ningún otro lugar.<p>

¿Iría a casa? No, por primera vez en su vida no quería estar en La Madriguera, no podría ocultar su aflicción y tendría que explicar cosas que su familia aún no sanaba, ni sabían como hacerlo. No es como si él supiera...

Después de sopesarlo mucho, decidió ir al Londres muggle, le apetecía visitarlo, ya tenía tiempo que no pisaba ese suelo. Luego visitaría a su madre la última semana de sus vacaciones obligadas. Después de todo era Navidad.

* * *

><p>La ciudad era diferente, por lo visto el tiempo no perdonaba y ahora no tenía ni idea de qué calle estaba pisando. La mayoría de los edificios conservaban el mismo aspecto de siempre y algunos otros sí que eran nuevos, y pesar de que no lucía un gran cambio, lo notaba distinto. Como si no perteneciera ahí, y tal vez era cierto. Él era más salvaje, libre e indomable, resaltaba entre los ciudadanos con su chaqueta y botas de piel de dragón, su cabello rojo llamaba la atención y las pocas cicatrices de antiguas quemaduras que eran visibles resultaban hasta cierto punto, intimidantes. Indeciso, cruzó varias manzanas hasta que preguntó y un muggle le informó de un Starbucks cercano, donde podría tomarse un café y resguardarse de la fría brisa de finales de noviembre.<p>

Aún cuando no sabía lo que era un Starbucks, el local le pareció lo suficientemente acogedor una vez hubo entrado en él. Se acercó al mostrador donde una chica morena y en apariencia simpática tomaba la orden de un cliente.

—Buenos días, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? —preguntó sonriente cuando fue su turno. No supo que responder.

—Verás, no sé muy bien que pedir...

—No se preocupe, no me moveré de aquí —volvió a sonreirle. Un hombre alto y rubio con una mueca engreída se posicionó a su lado, la sensación de que le conocía de antes asaltó su mente. Sin poderlo evitar, lo observó con detenimiento.

—Me da un té chai y un bagel, por favor.

—Por supuesto —respondió la chica con expresión boba. El rubio decidió mirarlo cuando efectuó el pago.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —interrogó con gesto desdeñoso. Frunció el ceño ante tal expresión, contrariado al no saber que decir o que pensar.

—Yo solo, no sé que ordenar, es mi primera vez en un Starbucks.

El hombre elevó una ceja y suavizó un poco su expresión. Casi nada.

—Pide un capuccino, es habitual, y una tarta de moras, son muy buenas —y sin decir más fue a sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo.

Minutos después, con su almuerzo en manos, se sentó frente al rubio, que lo observó en silencio.

—Por lo visto hoy tendré compañía. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién eres tú?

Algo hizo click en la mente de Charlie. Ya decía él que lo conocía de algún lado, el crío mimado del que Ron, Harry y Ginny le daban quejas, el mismo al cual el Ministerio le confiscó la mitad de su fortuna, condenó a su padre al beso del dementor y los dejó en libertad a su madre y a él por sus actos concernientes a Harry durante la última batalla. El Profeta sí que saboreó toda la publicidad que los Malfoy pudieron dar. Sin poderlo evitar, soltó una sonora carcajada para perplejidad del rubio.

—Te parecerá una locura —comentó pasado un rato—. Soy Charlie Weasley, gusto en conocerte de esta extraña manera, Draco Malfoy. Posiblemente pensara algo parecido, porque una sonrisa tenue apareció en su rostro.

—Un Weasley, ¿eh? Debería insultarte —dio un sorbo a su té y negó con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, hoy no me da la gana hacerlo.

Charlie lo miró. Su hermano Ron lo dejaría sin descendencia si supiera que estaba en un almuerzo con Draco. Pero él nunca lo conoció, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Puedo preguntarte que haces en el Londres muggle? —Puedes. Eso no significa que vaya a responderte —sonrió arrogante, tras un momento de silencio añadió—. La comunidad mágica en Inglaterra no me necesita, y yo no la necesito. Resido en Francia, estoy aquí por asuntos legales. ¿Y tú, alguna razón en especial? La seriedad surcó su rostro.

—Digamos que Rumania no me necesita por ahora. Unos fríos ojos grises lo observaron con algo parecido a la diversión.

* * *

><p>Cuatro semanas desde aquel encuentro. Y por más que fuese imposible, irónico, o incluso loco, Charlie no se arrepentía de compartir mesa con Draco. En esa ocasión tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar acerca de todo y nada a la vez. Y eso estuvo bien. Conocerlo se sintió así. En algunos momentos le dieron ganas de arrojarle una silla o callarle la boca con algún insulto, porque el hecho de que sus creencias sobre los muggles fueran distintas de lo que esperaba, no quería decir que los comentarios mordaces no existieran. Y si alguien era bueno en reaccionar por impulsividad ante el enojo, ese era él. ¿Quién dijo que no era un Weasley? Ya sabía por qué su hermano le odiaba tanto, y que suerte que el no era su hermano. Decidieron coincidir después de eso, esperaba porque le hubiese agradado al rubio tanto como a él.<p>

La primera vez que se vieron luego de aquel Starbucks, en un café cerca de donde se hospedaba, Charlie encontró que le gustaba la compañía del otro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, le pidió verse de nuevo. Su charla era amena y lucía como si tuviese mil temas para cada ocasión.

En la segunda reunión, sin saber cómo, terminó contándole acerca de los dragones en Rumania, lo que hacía y cómo lo sentía, el amor que le profesaba a esas criaturas y cuando pronunció la frase "Pienso que los dragones ya son parte de mí, y no planeo dejarlo, amo a los dragones" casi esperó a que se levantara de la silla y se largara, sin embargo, él lo estaba escuchando, y no le veía como si sufriera alguna enfermedad mental. Al final, fue Draco quien pidió otro encuentro.

En su tercer encuentro, casi pudo olvidarse de los dragones. La semana siguiente sería Navidad y también su última semana libre, ya era hora de visitar a su madre. Así que le mandó una lechuza.

* * *

><p>El domingo por la mañana, se apareció en el jardín de La Madriguera, y al verla de frente, un sentimiento de añoranza le llenó el corazón. Con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, cruzó la puerta. No había dejado sus maletas en el suelo cuando Ginny ya había corrido a abrazarlo, gritándole a Ron en su oído y dejándolo medio sordo, llegó el menor de sus hermanos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara sospechosamente embarrado de chocolate, llamó a gritos a Bill, George y Percy. Cuando lo vieron soltaron exclamaciones de cariño, diciéndole las ganas que tenían de que llegase.<p>

—Ya, ya. Fue suficiente chicos, que casi me cortan el aire —exclamó, aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en medio de un abrazo de oso marca Weasley—. Yo también los he extrañado, renacuajos.

Su madre y su padre entraron por la puerta que daba al granero, y en cuanto lo vio, su madre soltó una exclamación de júbilo.

—Charlie, hijo, me alegra tanto que estés aquí —limpió las manos en su túnica y lo miro con aprensión—. Ahora, ustedes lleven el equipaje de Charlie a su cuarto, y ustedes hagánse a un lado para poder abrazar a mi hijo —señaló primero a Ron y George y luego a los demás en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

Al verlos así, y sentir el abrazo de su madre, se dio cuenta por vez primera cuánto los había extrañado y lo mucho que evadió los temas familiares. Sus hombros temblaron y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, ¿cuándo había comenzado a llorar? No sabía.

—¿Charlie?

No respondió.

—Hijo, ¿qué pasa? Resguardado en la seguridad del hombro materno, admitió lo que no aceptó en su tiempo.

—Estuve a punto de morir. No me importó —fue un susurro, no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho.

Cuando los brazos de su padre también le rodearon, notó que su madre no fue la única en escuchar. Se preguntó si les estaba doliendo tanto como a él.

—Todo estará bien —lo reconfortó su padre, quiso creer que sería así.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el desayuno.<p>

—¡Ronald Weasley, haz lo que te ordeno! —gritó su madre a un temeroso Ron. Sus risas y las de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar.

—Pero mamá, eso lo puede hacer Ginny —renegó con una mueca casi infantil.

—Bilius.

Ron abrió los ojos asustado y corrió al jardín delantero a sacar esos endemoniados gnomos de los que quejaron la última hora. Él y Bill soltaron estruendosas carcajadas. Su madre los miró seria.

—Si tan divertido les parece, pueden ir y ayudar a su hermano.

Ambos callaron al instante.

Minutos después una lechuza entró por la ventana aterrizando con suavidad a su lado, en su tostada. Entrecerró los ojos queriendo verse molesto. Cogió el papelito anudado en su pata y le dio un pedazo de tocino.

Ginny lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

_Querido Charlie: _

_Me gustaría hablar contigo. Recuerdo que en nuestro último encuentro mencionaste que la semana de Navidad sería la última de tu estancia tanto en Londres como con tu familia. ¿Crees que podamos vernos el jueves?_

_Draco Malfoy. _

Claro y conciso. Draco era así, hasta el momento era lo que veía. Y no le molestaba para nada. Escribió una nota rápida y la amarró a la lechuza, que esperaba respuesta.

—Y bien, Charlie, ¿hay algo que debamos saber? —sugirió su hermana dando un sorbo a su café.

—Sí, dinos, ¿algo interesante? —la secundó su madre. Pero cómo les gustaba ponerse de acuerdo para acorralar a los hombres de esa familia.

Pensándolo bien, ¿tenía algo que decir? No había pensado mucho en Draco, para ser sinceros. Era cierto que le gustaba estar en su compañía, disfrutaba tener tema de conversación con él, y era sumamente gratificante tener alguien que le escuchara de verdad cuando hablaba de dragones. Estar con él se sentía muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué había que decir? Lo supo al instante.

—Sí, existe algo que me gustaría decir. Me gusta Draco Malfoy —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

La expresión de los presentes a la mesa, valió un millón de galeones. Lástima que no tuviera una cámara.

* * *

><p>El jueves en la tarde, acudió al mismo café de su primer encuentro. Era un tanto simbólico si lo pensaba con detenimiento, porque tal vez sería la última vez que se viesen ahí.<p>

Se sentó con tranquilidad en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle principal. Pidió un café y se puso a pensar.

El lunes, dar la noticia a la familia Weasley informándoles de la persona que le gustaba, no supuso en reto en realidad, admitirlo ante su familia no lo era. Como predijo, Ron casi lo deja sin descendencia y su padre casi termina en San Mungo. Bueno, eso último no, así que en realidad se lo tomaron bastante mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Su madre fue la primera en apoyarlo, argumentando que ya era bastante mayorcito como para saber con quién quería estar y con quién no. Claro que luego lo interrogó, pregunto acerca de cómo de entre todas las personas se había ido a topar con Malfoy y si esté de verdad no lo había maldecido cuando se enteró de quién era. Contra todo pronóstico, Percy lo apoyó diciendo que la guerra cambiaba a las personas. Todos guardaron silencio durante lo que pareció siglos, pese a que el efecto deseado se logró.

Y para hablar sobre Draco, hubo que hablar del incidente sucedido en Rumania, y para hablar de eso, se tenía que hablar de Fred.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Draco había llegado hasta que éste se sentó a frente a él y le hizo gestos con la mano cerca de su rostro. Sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento. ¿Tienes mucho aquí? —el rubio rió.

—Más bien, ¿tú llevas mucho aquí?

—No realmente.

Draco lo observó un instante.

—¿Te apetece ordenar ahora?

Contestó afirmativamente y tiempo después, con la comida frente a ellos, supo que tenía que hablar.

—Verás, Draco, he estado dándole vueltas a algo. En realidad no. Quiero que sepas que cuando pise suelo londinense lo último que esperé encontrarme, fue un dragón único en su especie —una ceja rubia se elevó ante tal comentario—, y me he dado cuenta de que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, siento una tranquilidad absoluta, ¿sabes? Claro que a veces también solo quiero golpearte pero eso es asunto aparte —rió ante sus propias palabras—. Y bueno, me gustas.

—Tú también me gustas, Charlie. No quisiera dejar de verte, porque pienso que deberíamos tener algo, ¿no crees?

Confirmado, las sonrisas seductoras desarman a cualquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril del 2,001<strong>

Charlie Weasley sabe que tiene serios traumas que sanar. Sabe que existen temas que debe dejar de evadir. También sabe que ahora tiene al mejor dragón del mundo a su lado y que ha decidido amarlo.

Nunca se consideró especial, ni mucho menos diferente, su mayor característica era que amaba los dragones, estos llegaron a ser parte de su vida, a donde iba él, iban sus dragones. ¿Realmente era tan malo? Él no lo creía así, en cambio, pensaba que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas, debió de ser un dragón, después de todo, su personalidad era salvaje, libre, protectora con los suyos, defensora de su propiedad, y también en el fondo, un poco dócil. Era como un dragón, que tenía heridas debidas a la batalla que cicatrizar, y que nunca antes se había puesto a considerar.

Draco también era como un dragón, tal como su nombre lo decía, sin embargo su manera de actuar era más precavida, atacaba por la espalda y cuando se hería, tendía a esconderse donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo hasta que esa herida sanaba de una muy mala manera.

No eran perfectos, era consciente de ello, ninguno tenía algo que el otro pudiera amar, y aún luchaban sus propias guerras. Y eso era lo que hacía especial aquello que tenían, que al no tener nada que el otro pudiese amar, el amor que se tenían era real. Habían decidido amarse y hacerlo funcionar. Aún cuando el otro, como siempre, quisiera aventar a su pareja de un sexto piso.

Porque eso hacen las parejas, ¿no? Aventar a su amado de un edificio. Bueno, eso y brindarse una buena dosis de amor por el otro, aceptación, admiración, respeto y comprensión.


End file.
